Bad Girl
by fenix-women
Summary: What if Nikita turned bad with no memory of who she was? I mean: a smoking hot woman, dangerous as hell with no rules or boundaries? Mikita flufyness and hot s... Not for the weak of heart Sets after 2x21.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this ideia mulling my mind when I saw a music clip from Pussycat Dolls "Buttons"; What if Nikita turned bad with no memory of who she was? I mean: a smoking hot woman, dangerous as hell with no rules and no boundaries? **

**This takes place after this last episode 2x21.**

**Let's see what you think about this story. I must warn you this is very intense. If you suffer from the heart... don't read this. Plus, I really need your reviews... only with them I keep on or not writing this story.**

**Once again sorry about any gramar mistakes, I'm writng at 4:00 a.m., so bare with me. =)**

-/-

BAD GIRL

Chapter 1

They were both gasping for air, sweat running through their bodies. Side by side squatting behind a pile of old boxes at a dark alley were Nikita and Michael. A rain of bullets piercing the night skys, some through the big boxes exploding in a cloud of splinters around them.

-This wouldn't hold much longer. - Michael said as he reload his gun for the third time.

Nikita knew he was right. Division had a strike team at the end of their way out trapping them into a dangerous situation. Michael fired a few more rounds and he finished another clip.

As she was recharging her gun, she looked up to see a fire ladder and a serie of balconies on their left far side. That was the only way to leverage the hods.

-Michael... - She pointed the ladder with her head. - How's your amo?

He sighted. If he knowed they were about to run into a Division Alpha team, he would have brought many more backup ammunitions.

-Running low. Only two more. You go! I'll cover you.

She nodded. Before going, she pulled and delivered to Michael her two reserve guns from her holsters and two more clips for his gun, only keeping her own gun and the rounds in it.

-Here!

-Nikita, no. You'll need it.

-Trust me! I intend to make it worth every single bullet in this one... besides, you need to cover me, right? How will you do that without bullets? With kisses? - She teased.

-Humm... talking about that...

He leaned on, grabed her by the neck and fully kissed her lips. Nikita moaned in pleasure.

-Ooooh, Michael...

When he stoped, Michael was piercing into her eyes as she opened them. Still delighted.

-Be careful out there, you ear me! - His voice seemed calm but tense.

_Michael_, always so protective... She caressed his face.

-You too! Just hang on, ok?

-GO! - He ordered as he turned back to his shooting position.

Nikita ran trough the flying bullets, some of them she could even felt skimming her hair as she jumped and graped the fire ladder. Fortunately it was a really dark alley and the enemie couldn't see this movement, they only kept shooting at Michael's direction.

With incredible speed she climbed the stairs and jumped balcony from balcony until she was at he end of the alley with a perfect angle from above Division agents. They were six of them. That was a problem. Nikita only had five rounds on her glock.

She reached her jacket army knife. It was Michael's knife. Well, now it was hers. He had given that knife to her a long time ago. Still she had it, still she uses it. It brougth her good memories. She clenched her teeth around it as she silently droped behind the first agent and covered his mouth. The knife worked his magic as she stabbed his back. One down, five to go.

The agents turned one by one shocked at the dangerous proximity of their most lethal enemie: Nikita. They didn't even had time to react. With an incredible fast moves and acuracy Nikita charged on them. One bullet in each one of them and her gun released the clip on the floor. Perfect.

Michael stoped shooting the moment he realized Nikita was attacking the enemie from their side of the barricade, afraid of hurting her. Now, all was silent.

Nikita took two steps away from the bodys in Michael's direction so he could see her presence and realized it was over.

-Michael! Clear! - She shouted while concealing the gun on her holster. Nikita was smiling.

Michael kickly grap the guns and run to her. They were just two steps away, when suddenly he saw her lover's smile converting into a scared expression. He stoped, trying to disclose the place of the threat.

One second passed, Nikita made a move to reach her gun, only to remember it was empty. Two seconds, she ran to hard grab Michael's arms and made him turn and hit the floor as she shielded him from two lethal wires that buried deep in Nikita's neck.

She screamed in agonizing pain as she felt the blast of electricity spreading to her brain, spine and then trough all her body in a matter of seconds. She completly losted her body's functions as it violently shivered and twisted beyond any control. The pain was so intense that draining all of her vitality, all of her strengh. She fell to her knees like a rag doll.

-NOOOOO!

The voice was so far away, it seemed so familiar, somehow she couldn't recognize who it was. Just before she crashed to the ground, she felt hands were grabbing her. The felling of needles being ripped out of her head and then the pain stoped. Tree loud sounds were heard. What was that? Seemed she was forgetting about every thing and the numbness was sucking all her existence to a black hole, bigger and bigger until only black existed.

-/-

As soon as he crossed their "homequarters" door with her laying down on his arms, he was surrounded.

-Jesus, Michael! What happened? - Birkhoff questioned as he hastily swallowed the last chips on his mouth.

-Remimber that weapons dealer you pointed out to get us new guear? Bad news: Division informant.

-Holy sh...!

-Was she shot? Should I prep the medical kit?

-No, Alex. It was not a bullet it was a Taser. - He lowerd his eyes felling the guilt. - It was meant for me. She took it for me.

Everyone felt bad. They all knew how much he loved Nikita.

-Oh, Michael. - Alex rubed his arm. - That's Nikita. That's who she is...

-Yeah, I know...

Michael didn't even bother hiding just how proud he was to have a woman like Nikita.

-Need help?

It was Ryan's turn.

-No, it's ok. I'll take care of her. I'm just going to lay her down on the bed. She'll be fine in a couple of hours or so.

Birkhoff smacked Ryan's arm.

-Hei! What was that for?

-Dude, nobody get's to touch Nikita while Michael is around! Unless you want your ass kicked.

Laughters echoed trough the large warehouse as Michael rolled his eyes and breached the persons barrier into their bed. The funny thing was, he was totally right.

-Well I better get to my computer. Got to find us another arms dealer... one not dirty. God knows we need the guns!

-A Taser gun? - Wondered Sean while he limping a few moore steps along the couch. - Since when Division caries Tasers?

-Sometimes they do...

Said Michael after he layed Nikita in their bed. It wasn't exactly a couple's bed, but Ryan had managed to join two recruit bed into one on the east corner side of the warehouse and provided them a big folding screen for their privacy.

-Yes. - Alex interrupted. - To recruits, they do.

-That litlle bastard manage to sneak on one of the upper balconies and teased her before I could even see him. He wouldn't be doing that anymore! - Told Michael as he recalled the tree bullets he put on the guy's chest.

A silence came trough only to be interrupted by the sound of cracking chips on the midle of the building.

-For christ's sake, Birkhoff! Haven't you eaten enough chips already? - Alex bursted.

-What? I like chips!

Sean couldn't help smiling at her new girlfriend. She had a temper sometimes. A spicy one.

-I'm gonna get same real food.

-No, Alex... I'll go! - Said Michael as he aproched the rest of the clan. - It'll take my mind out other thoughts... I keep seeing her being tased over and over right in front of me. Besides... you have Sean to look after, right?

-Yeah, and I'll go too. - Ryan responded.- I need some grocery down here ASAP.

-I bet! - Alex teased as she looked straight at Brikhoff's computer desk. Soda and beer cans, chips and wrapper plastic scattered every where. - Seriously, Nikita is right! He's going to die even before Division kills him!

Michael couldn't help to smile.

-Will you look out for her?

-Of course.

-/-

Two hours had passed. Alex was approaching Nikita's improvised bedside table when she felt a powerful pull on her wrist making her lean just inches from Nikita's face.

-Hei! Where am I?

-Nikita... You're... I mean, we are at Ryan's place, remimber?- Alex was still shocked with the atittude of her beloved sensei.

-Not at Division?

-Division? Nooo.

-Good! - She freed Alex. She looked at the arm, it was going to be a mark later on, she could tell. -What happened?

Alex dropped the cup of veggie shake, she had managed doing for her, on the table before she looked at her.

-You don't remember?

-If I did, was I asking you?

-Someone tased you. Nikita, are you ok? How are you feeling?

-My head its bursting! Get me some pain killers, kiddo!

Another shock. Nikita hated all short of drugs, even the light normal ones every normal person would took once and a while. She prefered the pain or the use of Yoga as a treatment rather any aspirine. Maybe she was mentioning some other form of tratment.

-Pain killers?...What do you mean?

Nikita looked at Alex sideways.

-Are you retarded?

-What? NO, I'm not retarded!

-Pain killers: meds, pills! I don't care what you call it, as long as it takes this damn pain away! - She shoutted.

Alex took several footsteps back. This was weird. This wasn't like Nikita at all. Maybe it was the shock. Maybe, she was imagining things but it almost seemed the didn't know who she was.

-You don't need to yell. If you want me to fetch you something, you just have so say my name and the magic word.

-What? Your name?... How the hell should I know your name! I never seen you in my life!

-/-

**Oh! For now I'll atribute this a "K" but if there is a next chapter it will be definetly an "M" by the way I imagine! Because it'll be really harcore! :) Well that's it for now... review if you want more... I'll be waiting... **


	2. Chapter 2

**As you can see I raised the bar by "K+" because this one as expliced violence. Well I must confess I was a little disaponted with the amount of reviews, I kinda expected more... Oh, well... anyway, thanks for the few that reviewed the 1ºchapter. The thing is i'm really enjoying writing this story. **

**Once, again, sorry about the any gramar.**

-/-

BAD GIRL

Chapter 2

-...I never seen you in my life!

-WHAT?

Alex blue eyes wide opened. A socked expression on her face. _Was she messing with her head? Did she really not knew her after all their history?_

-Nikita... it's me... Alex.

She didn't paid much attention dow, one hand rubbing her head.

-Sure... kiddo. Whatever! Were's my pill?

-I... I'll... get it for you. - She hissed staggering a bit before she increased her footsteps out of her presence.

-Hey, hey, guys! - She whisperd to Sean and Birkhoff as she approached them, attempting to secretly gather them closer. - Something seriously wrong with Nikita.

-Nikki? What's wrong with her? - Replied a concerned Birkhoff who didn't really care about lowering his tone of voice.

He only realized his mistake too late. Before Alex could even give him an answer he saw a dark figure charging full speed into their direction. Sean barely had time to divert from a foot that used the couch as a catapult to twirl around the air and landed just inches from Birkhoff. A brutal punch launched him over the desk and trough the floor with a busted, bleeding nose.

-Nikita? What'a...

He couldn't finish the sentence as the assassin leaped on top of him, turning him face down and trapping his arms on a painfull deadlock and a knee on his back ribs crushing in.

-Aaaarghhhhh! NIKITA! Aaaargh!

Sean and Alex intended to intervene but a deadly look from Nikita's eyes made them realize, she would broke both of his arms before they would even try anything. They frozed.

Nikita turned her attention to the target.

-Hello, _nerd_! What the hell are you doing here?

-Hunh?... unnnf... Nikita... oouchhhh... I live here?

-Wrong answer! - And she pulled his left arm even more.

-AAAARGH! JESUS!

-Nikita, STOP! - Cried Alex. - You're hurting him!

-STOP! He's telling you the truth! - Sean stepped in this time, seeing the possible escalating repercussions.

-This weasel is Division! How did you find me?

-Aaargh... uunnff... weasel? Who ...unnnf... are you calling weasel?

Alex fast thinking kicked in as she reachead the computer and typed a few keyboards.

-Nikita, please... He WAS Division. He's on our side now. - She quickly turned the screen around to her. - Look!

A picture was displaying. Nikita gazed her eyes in it, like she was hypnotized. In it, there she was, holding Alex in one arm while rubbing the nerd's head. Behind her was a tall familiar figure, laying his hand on her shoulder. It was Michael, Division second in charge. It was the first time she ever remembered seeing him on anything other than a suite. They appeared to be on a beach and clothes were reduced to a minimum. Funny thing was they all looked... so happy. Including herself. She had the most wide of smiles.

She widened her grasp a little. Her first thought was it had to be a fake. She didn't remember that! She felt like she landed on another dimension, on one that actually allowed a person like her to be happy.

-What game _is _this?... Are you trying to tell me that we are one big happy family now, is that it?

-Nikita... you don't remimber this? This was taken two days ago, right here in front of this place. Sean took it.

-Yes. - He nodded.

-Oh... pleeeease! Spare me!

A sound of a closing door and footsteps turned everyones attention to that direction. She furrowed her eyebrowns as she spotted Michael's entry, uncertain of what her next move should be in all that messed up position.

Ryan was the first to froze up as he noticed the tense situation on the living room. Michael followed his lead and turned out to one of the most confused scenarios ever.

Sean was sitting down on the couch his hands waivering slowly to them as to "calm down". Alex was holding a hand on a picture of the computer screen and Birkhoff was laying down face down on the floor. A small pool of blood has around his face. Nikita was the one holding him with a knee on his back and a rather threatening arms lock if he would move.

-Can someone explain me what'a hell is going on, where?

In a fast move Alex reached out a gun laying down on the desk and pointed straight at Nikita.

-LET GO OF HIM!

Michael confused expression spreaded to a scared one.

-Alex! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? -He yelled.

Nikita slowly freed Birkhoff and slowly raise up. Her hands up on the air as she turned to her newest threat.

-So... this is how you want to play it, kiddo? Are you sure you're up for it? - A evil smirk on her face.

-Nikita I don't want to do this... But you given me no choice. Look... I'm putting this down. We have to t...

She didn't had time to finish her sentece. Nikita's reaction was brutal, as she saw the gun lowering. In one fast jump she kicked Alex hand only to land another fast kick on her face. She spinned around across the room stumbling not to fall.

Sean reacted instantly as he tryed to protect her loved one. He grabed Nikita by her arms and neck in a restraine movement. Her quick response was balancing her head forward and then back in a violente header, forcing him to release her. She showed no mercy as she punched directly at Sean's bullet wound making him bend in pain to the ground.

Birkhoff was down, Sean was down and Alex was barely hanging leaning with a hand on a seat gasping for air. "Enough was enough!" Michael thought.

He run to her. She tossed a punch at him that was easily grabed and he threwed her againt the nearest wall, pinning her down with his own body. He looked deeply into her eyes just inches from her.

-STOP THIS! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?

Somehow she reachead her attention. She did stop only to smirk at him.

He slowly released her and took a step back.

-Don't tell me _you_ have the same _story_ as them...

He crossed his arms.

-Oh, yeah? And what story may that be?

-That WE are _all_ a happy family?

He tought for a second still trying to puzzle the pieces.

-I'd like to think _we are_.

-She doesn't remimber, Michael! - Alex yelled as she approched Sean and helped him reach the couch. Birkhoff was already there with his head bent back as he was trying to stop the nose bleeding.

-So... you and I are...? - She teased. She seemed amused by that.

-Yes, we are!... Nikita, listen to me... - He softned his voice. - A couple of hours ago we were fighting a Division Alpha Team... together. Some recruit jerk managed to hit you with a Taser, right close to your head. Something must have happened to you.

-Riiiiight...

-It's true! Just think about it. You aren't trapped in a Division basement, nobody killed you while you were sleeping. There's pictures of us on the computer... happy pictures. Your clothes are here, you are were... "I'm were!" - He meant to say, but he hold it to himself. -Look, nobody here wants to harm you.

-You say that, but you're not the one holding on a bloody nose and almost two broken arms!

-Shut up, Birkhoff! - Alex slapped his head.

Michael took a long breath. Birkhoff always had the most perfect timings to ruin things. He was glad Alex slapped him first, because if she didn't, _he would, _and harder than that!

Nikita turned around and walked to the window. Outside was a small beach. She liked the beach. She remembered that much.

She felt Michael's presence closer.

-Just how much do you remimber?

She sighted. There always had been something, in Michael's voice, that made her trust to him things that she couldn't trust no one else. Might as well be true with herself.

-Troubled past... Division... Daniel... my escape from Division. I've being hiding out for a year now.

-A year?... Nikita... FIVE years had passed since then!

-What? NO!

-Came here! Look!

She grabed the newspaper. She looked at the date and was shocked beyond her believe.

It was true; it was all true but she didn't remimber anything about all those years.

She opened the window. A warm brise and the smell of sand came in. She climbed up the window.

-Hei, hei! - He grabed her arm without even thinking. -What are you doing?

-Hei! - Her eyes were spit black with anger. -Am I your prisioner?

He let her go.

-No. Of course not.

His heart started pounding hard not knowing what to do, how to react. How to stop her from living them... from living _him_... He swallowed hard.

-Are you coming back?... - He felt like a kid from High school for asking that. Still he was eager for the answer.

She didn't get him one, she just slide to the white sands and walked away. He was about to follow her when a firm hand grabed him.

-DON'T! She needs her space... -Alex eyes were shinning at his. Alex knew Nikita. They shared a loft for tree years. She knew her better than any of them. -She'll came back.

-How are we going to solve this? Did you see the way she looked at me?

-We'll find a way, Mikkey - Said Birkhoff. - We always do!

-We'll get her back. -Confirmed Alex.

-/-

**So... What do you think? I really would like your opinions... In spite of enjoying this story, it takes too long of my time. If I don't get at least 10 reviews on this chapter I'll drop the story. Thanks anyway! =) Stay safe!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well... As promised... here's another chapter. Thank you so much for your reviews. You guys are the best! Things are warming up a bit on this chapter. My sugestion? Listen to **_**the music **_**while you read this... I hope you like it... **

**(Oh, excuse me if I failed any medical terms)**

-/-

BAD GIRL

Chapter 3

Michael kept turning around in the bed. He couldn't sleep, not when the space beside him was empty. Her sweet cinnamon smell was still there, tempting him, teasing him. He caressed the space along side, recalling her curved body on it and seized her pillow to his cheast. He wanted to imagine it was her, all the times she sponned close to him to sleep and whispered "I love you". Her scent was even stronger in there and he tighten his grip around it even more, wondering were she could be.

This would be a long night for Michael...

-/-

Next morning, Birkhoff and him made a wide reserch about all kinds of amnesia and electric Tasers effects in general. Although they didn't came up with many solutions, one thing was certain: eventualy, with a lot of therapy, the subject will remimber. This could take days, months or even years.

Michael sighed - imagining how hard would be to convince _this_ Nikita to even_ go to one _therapist, let alone taking unlimited seasons - when Birkhoff called him out.

He'd found out a renamed therapist online and, posing has another person, he told him Nikita's story (Well... almost all of her story, he kept the "we're spies fighting a bad underground organization" _thing_, out of the narrative).

They passed him onto speakers.

-...of course this is no excuse to not make a head tomografy or the right exams but, usually, if the subject doesn't seem to have lost any of his body functions, in general terms means, he doesn't have permanent damage to the brain. It is proved that stressfull situacions, blows to the head or even electrical shocks can trigger short term memory lost...

-Short?... How short? - Questioned Michael.

-Well... aaa... it's hard to say. It depends on the cases. Could be hours or could be a month.

-Not more?

-That's why it's called "short", normaly it's not more than a month.

-Is anything we can do to speed things up, Doc? - Birkhoff's turn.

-You mean besides bringing this woman into some of my therapy seasons?

-Aaaa... yes.

Both men knew that was an impossibility, still the good doctor, _didn't need _to know that.

-Well, image stimulation is a good thing, photos for instance. Also... even though it's not proven...

-_Yeees_...?

-Some say a chemical discharge of neurotransmitters such as the catecholamines -norepinephrine and epinephrine - to a serotonin and indoleamine...

-Hwooooooo, Doc! In english, please...

-Ok. Simply said: Orgasms! Lots of it. Of course it's not proven...

Their jaws opened. They look at each other until the embarrassement came between them.

They cleared their throats.

-Well... thanks Doc!

-You welcome, you know my offi...

Birkhoff just cut him off and turned to Michael with a really mean-spirited smile.

-Sooooo... I guess we don't need to search anymore, right Mikey? It's all up to you...

-Shut up, Birkhoff!... She doesn't even remimber about _us!_

It was true. She didn't. Birkhoff droped to the cold reality and sighed as he gave Michael a sympathetic tab on his shoulder just before he left the computer desk.

Still the doctor's words had given Michael, somehow, a sense of hope again.

At lunch time Alex, Michael, Ryan, Sean and Birkhoff at the table. They all tried their best not mention the Nikita situation. Still, it was awkward, specially when that empty seat was visible to everyone.

-/-

It was about 5 p.m., when a "bang" was eard near one of the windows. Everyone reachead for their guns and prepared for the worst but, to their surprise, there she was: Nikita. They stored the guns away, because, in spite of the last night events and all the bruises she left behind, she was still one of them.

She had thrown her yesterday clothes into the floor and was now climbing up the window in nothing but her black lingerie and army boots. She looked sexy as hell.

Every one stared silently at her as she walked passed them silently in a confident walk. Her hair was wet and deranged. She was a vision of wild beauty and she wasn't embarrassed to show it.

She shameless opened the fridge door, bending over ever so provocatively and grabed two cans of beer with one hand. She leaned over the counter, popped the ring and thirstily swallowed it like it was water.

Drippings of ice and beer leaking over her bosom and into her thighs. Her free hand passing trough her hair in an inocent way. Fantasies passing to every one's minds.

Michael looked at Ryan, Birkhoff and Sean and could see they were _all_ drooling for her. Fortunatly Alex had gone out and wasn't there to see that.

-HEEEY!

His call was enough to remind all of them who's girl that was. That was enough for them to look away somewhat embarrassed with themselfs.

Without the drooling looks of the men, only Michael's crossed eyes on her, it wasn't fun. She wrapped the can between her fingers annoyed and threw it across her back, without even looking. It landed straight in the garbage disposal a few meter from the counter. She smiled, pleased with herself.

Not one word she said when she opened the second can and casted Michael a deep smirk look as it was saying "So, you're the boss". His eyes responded "Yes, I am! Any doubts?". She smiled broadly like she was acepting the challenge.

She passed by them drinking and loudly smack Ryan's ass causing the ex-CIA agent to jump in absolute shock.

-Oh, man! - Blurted Birkhoff.

She immediately seeked Michael's reaction. His eyes were narrowed, his fists curled up. Just what she wanted and she Top of Form 1

bursted out a loud laughter as she crossed the room turning on the stereo. As she search the radio station a song camed to her interest. "Buttons" from Pussycat Dolls was on and she raised the volume into the maximum.

_"...I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)..."  
_

Nikita started to balance her body to the sound of music in a hot, flirting way. Swinging into the soft rhythm as she passed her hands trough her body. It was an hypnotic vision. Hotness all over.

Ryan raised his hands up to Michael.

-Calm down... just calm down.

The music kept going.

_"...I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)"..._

She kept moving seductly up and down.

Michael was furious. She was behaving like a total bitch. One who knew exactly how good she was and didn't mind using it any time she wanted. Not one ounce of respect for none of them. _How could she have changed so much?_ He didn't recognize her anymore.

He fast walked to her direction ready to explode. Ready to teach her a lesson.

Ryan was the first standing across Michael's way.

-Don't do that! Just calm down first.

Michael took a series of deep breathes. And behold as he followed the second can tossed all across the living room, landing once again, on the bin.

-Boy! She sure has aim. - Noted Sean.

Her hips turned sideways until the floor, her legs wide spread, her buttom moving slowly.

It was starting to get to the men. Some of them were sweating, some were trying to look elsewhere. Michael's rage came back and this time stronger. _Just who did she think she was? _

-Ok. THAT'S IT!

Someone, definitly, _had to teach her _some maners, and in the good all fashion way!

This time, it took the tree men to barricating his course.

They all knew what would happen if those two stubborn heads were to struggle each other... It wouldn't be until the death, but close and, in the meanwhile, all things around them would be destroyed, split, broken, bent, crashed, burned, sliced and smashed.

Yes. Those two were a force of nature. Just like one of those exceptional 9.0 earthquakes that only appears once in every twenty years and devastates areas within a thousand miles. That was just how badass they were when they fought angry. So, undoubtedly, they _had_ to stop this if they wanted to keep their remaining house.

Nikita didn't even bother to open her eyes as she kept moving with all her soul. She felt free and wild and that was enought to keep her dancing.

-No, no, no, no! Breathe, Mikey, breathe! - Advised Birkhoff.

_"...I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)..."_

One more gulp on her beer and she tossed her hair down and up ever so slowly.

-Calm down!

_"...But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)..."_

She passed her hands on her wet hair and continue to her hips...

-Mikey, don't! Don't!

A chair was seized and twirled around her. She sat and grabed her knees and spread them in and out slowly...

In spite of the number of hands holding him, restraining him, he still managed to evade. He sprintted across the room, like a madman, chased by the others who tried, uselessly, to grab him.

Abruptly, Michael halted in front of her violently grabing her by the arm, making all of them bump each other, behind him, like domino pieces. Causing Michael to lose his grip on her. She open her eyes in a deadly look. Now she was mad!

To all of their surprise, she pushed Michael against the men and kept dancing.

He tilted his head back and sighed. She always knew how to piss him off him and today was even worse but one way or the other, this was going to stop.

He turn his attention elsewhere. One rude kick and he smashed the stereo, killing the music. Then he turned to the others.

-GET OUT! ALL OF YOU! NOW!

That was a tone of voice that wouldn't take a "no" for an answer.

Ryan and Sean promptly follow the order but Birkhoff hold back at the door looking at their friends one last time. They were gazing ferociously at each other, like they were mesuring forces.

Still he knew, in spite of all his anger, he loved her more then anything. So everything would work out.

He closed the door behind him. He smirked. This was going to be one serious messed up house the time they came back! He took a step when, sunddenly his eyes popped out.

_"-SHIT! My computer! DAMN IT!"_

-/-

**=) Well... you can imagine where this is headed, right? So... what do you think? Should I continue? I need REVIEWS, lots and lots of then If you what the final chapter... I'll rated as "M" if you review enough... **

**Stay safe!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I had many people sending me PM , and some reviews tell me that the carachter Nikita and Michael are too much OOC. Yes, they are. My bad not explaining my theory. So here it goes... It's a little short chapter so bare with me... Thanks for all the reviews and PM's. You guys are great!**

**P.S: How EPIC was last episode 2x22 ? WOHHHH I'm still drooling down here! And YEAAAHHHIIIII ! Season 3 to come!**

BAD GIRL

Chapter 4

-Say what? - Alex yelled. - Are you guys nuts? You're telling me that _you_ left Michael all alone with that women?

Sean seamead a little unease with her tone of repriment. He didn't know how to deal with that just yet. It was all to fresh between them.

-Alex... He was the one who orderd we to go away!

Alex was passing around their newly rented motel room, hands on her waiste.

-Besides, the way she was acting... if it was me in his shoes, I would probably did the same.

Sean had devoiusly told the old clerk that they were a couple traveling around the state on their honeymoon. Alex was quite annoyed at the beggining but played along making the sixty old lady smile in aproval.

It seemed they got the best room too, nice view, large bed, huge round bathtab but still the topic of the conversation was Nikita.

-You said she was drinking beer?

-Yes.

-And dancing like an exotic dancer?

-Yes...

-In her underwear?

-Yes!

Alex fasted her passe. She was visibly in deep thoughts.

-Alex...? Ei! Don't worry. Michael and Nikita can handle them selfs.

He wished to fast wrap all that Nikita's story, since this was their first time alone ever since that firs kiss.

-Sean... that's just the problem there! That is _not _Nikita over there!

-What? What do you mean?

-The Nikita I knew long before you and Ryan did was the strongest and most caring person I ever meet. She had a very strict moral code. She saved me, Sean! She cleaned me up, she made me who I am today. That women of there, it's _not her_!

-So what are you impling? The Taser erased the Good in her, is that it?

-I don't know. I just don't know, Sean... She didn't even recognized who I was, even when I told her my name. She didn't even cared! She trated me like I was a kid. Kept calling me "kiddo" this "kiddo" that. What was all that about?

-Memory lost?

-No Sean, it's so much more than that! The Nikita I knew would never ask for a pain killer; would never attack a person without a strong reason just because she can; would never touch a beer - wine, yes, but never beer!; would never act like a slut just because she has the right body...!

-Hummm... I've eard of multiple personality once...

-Wait! We might have something in there...! - She ran to her purse to get the cell phone. - I remember she told me once that there was a time she felt she had a dark side in her, she always kept hidden deep inside... Ever since a missi...

She quickly dialed a number.

-Yoh!

-Hi! Birkhoff, I need to know one thi...

-No!

-What? Birkhoff, I didn't even told you what it was yet.

-And_ I don't have my computer_. So what ever it is, it has to wait until those two finish their "talking". And IF it survives of course!

-Oh! I just wanted to confirmed one thing about Nikita's earlyer missions.

-Like what?

-Like any trauma or any weird days off, rumors, I don't know, something out of the ordinary...

-I don't need my computer to tell you that. I remember that one!

-You do?

-Yeah, it was easy to remember now that we came across with it again in, like a month ago. The Brant mission! There was rumors that she went black on that one: she even had to do some pretty nasty things to his prisoners while he was watching. For her cover, you know! It was bad, really bad. I think that's the reason she rip his eye off, at the end. But she didn't talk much about it. Those were the rumors I eard, things I could catch here and there... But why are you asking this?

-Because I think that _this _Nikita is_ that side _of her, trapped on the wrong time... I think, that somehow she assumed that caracther again.

-Nikita dark side? Damn! ... All hell is lose! ...Poor Mickey... I hope he can sort things out.

-Me too Birkhoff... me too.

-/-

**I know this wasn't the chapter that you were expecting but I felt I odo explain things.**

**Tell me what you think about this one... I'll do the other chapter soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok! Finally I finished! This chapter was a hard one. Too many lines of though, too many things happening at the same time. Took me same time to pull it off but I think I did. Please tell me what YOU think, I really appreciate the REVIEWS. Please tell me that I pulled it off, or that you don't understand, or that this is a piece of sh... but, please, tell me something! Review! Thankyou so much for all of your reviews.**

-/-

BAD GIRL

Chapter 5

The air around them was tense. Both of them, staring at each others eyes.

Michael was hard breathing just two passes away from her.

Nikita's arms were crossed over, her head sideway, her almost naked body standing there... teasing him. She was smirking at him with a challenging look.

The fighter in him went automatic as he curled his fists.

-Go on! Do it! - He teased in a raspy voice, knowing this was the only way of taking her out of her pedestal to his level.

She didn't waiste time. She closed the gap on them with a fast right punch and then another that Michael blocked. She averted his first punch and the second but his fast frontal kick hit her hard at her abdomen. The impact made her stumble over the glass table, along with every single decorating item that smashed into pieces on the floor, as she rolled her body in one quick move and she was up again... her brown eyes coldly looking at him.

-Well... this is going to be fun. - She said in a slow, husky voice, while rubbing her ribs.

He smirked. Michael saw her approach and quickly they were back in full sparring mode. He threw a fast punch wish she seized and turned twisting his arm behind his back. He responded with a fast back jab freeing his arm making her dodge down. She was on her back this time. One elbow to his face was blocked, another elbow blocked again. He went for her kidneys, she deflected and turned back threwing one punch to his face that hit him hard. Another punch that he managed to grab and use it to threw her out of balance against a wall.

High kick, low kick. Blocked, blocked. Punch right, punch left. He shoved his hands to cover his face as she kicked him on his stomach. Michael bent down in pain only to feel a knee on his face that hacked his left eyebrow. He tottered for a moment, blood dripping, covering his eye, for a second.

She smirked.

-Oh... I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? I forgot... You're too serious to have fun!

They were both gasping out of air, sweat and blood dropping from their faces. Michael wiped the blood from his eyebrow that kept blocking his view.

-Babe, you don't know me anymore... I could surprise you!

Talking about surprises... Michael still managed to turn around just in time to catch her leg in midair just before it hit him and pulled it to himself, unbalancing her. He didn't waste time and sweep her other leg. Nikita felt backward on the floor and he used that to restrained her by a well done crossed arms movement.

Her eyes sinking into his as they were just inches of each other. The prohibited atraction she always felt for him, making her heart beat like a crazy thing, was still there. This was exactly like that time on Division where he threw her off guard on that matress. Those green mysterious eyes gazing at her... those lips, so close. The diference was... they were in Division no more. She could taste his hot, fast breathing on her lips. She lifted her chin up, ever so slowly and for a second she becamed trapped by her own desire of savouring those lips into hers.

Michael hated _this new _Nikita so much. He knew that this woman in front of him was not _his _Nikita but rather a dark version of her. One he had seen a glimpse on Brant's dark basement. One that he wished he never met. Still, somewhere inside of her, behind the memory lost and all that bad cold atittude, she was still there - the woman he loved so much. The same woman that was now held captive underneath him... gasping just inches from his mouth.

He sighed. He couldn't fight fire with fire... he missed her so much. He closed his eyes for a second.

-I love you. - He whisperd.

Nikita tilted her head up and bursted out laughing. Taking advantage of his sudden shock, she shoved him to the side and got up in an instante.

-Don't be ridiculous. You're still keeping that story? The only reason for my dance provocation was to get you here alone!

He seemed stunned and confused but he followed her leed and got up too, trying not to show to much.

-Why?

-Because I'm going to _squeeze_ the truth out of you! This has to be a Division trick. I WANT THE TRUTH, MICHAEL! - She yelled.

Apparently her slut behaviour turned up to be an interrogation that didn't required witnesses.

_She wanted the truth? _He had just told her the truth and she just laughted on his face.

Telling Nikita that he loved her, the first time that he did, took him a _long _time. Took him so long that he almost lost her several times just before he realized that he loved her more than anything else. Not just as an Elisabeth replacement or a casual partnership benefict, it was so much more than that. He truly, truly loved her with all his heart. All of her. Her goods, her bads. Her stubborness, her self altruism, her sense of humor, her kindness... her love. Yes. When he says those words, that took him so long to say, he truly means it. _His_ Nikita would know that,_ his _Nikita would never laugh at that it... she would smile and would give him a cuddle or kissed him back as a thankyou for his accomplishment.

Talking with her would get him nowhere. Wrestling her would only make them sore. He still wasn't giving up on her! Somehow, no matter what it costed, he had to break those walls down one by one and get her back, because _she_ would do the same for him.

He took a deep breath and prepared himself.

-You want the truth?

He fast walked to her, grabed her by the neck and merged his lips on hers, not really caring what her reaction would be. Surprisingly she didn't try to fight it and everything seemed to melt away as they lost themselfs in that kiss as it grew stronger.

Her heart hammering deep within her chest, as the kiss went from passionate to something animal. Waves of pleasure rush all over her.

His other hand traveling the curves on her body making her moan. Michael pined her to a near by dresser still not letting the hold of her mouth.

She moaned louder as she felt the rough impact. There was something so familiar on this... She couldn't tell what it was.

In one fast move she gripped his hair, pulling him closer, better opening her mouth to allow his tongue deeper into hers. Her leg was captured and pulled up. She could felt the hard on between Michael's legs rubbing her pussy as he held her tighter and tighter. She yearned to have his hot skin rubbing on hers, that hard member inside her... That single though made her soaking wet. The tongue scouring deep inside her mouth, his hands grabbing tigh just on the rigth places, up and down her back and waiste.

-Hummmm...

The vibration of her lips together, against his upper waist, caused him to buck his hips up. Nikita gasped, feeling the heat radiating out from him, his hardness.

Biting his lower lip, she leaned back and ran her fingers under the edge of his black jeans.

It was a long, dangerous kiss that only ended as they gasped for air. They parted, breathless but this time from desire.

And, suddenly, a rush of adrenaline rushed all over her body. A flash pierced through her mind making her blind for a second.

Blur... Red... A shaken image...

"Michael tied up into a chair in front of her:

-...I did this because _I love you_."

Suddenly Michael was shoved away. Nikita's hands firmly grabbing her head as she glided against the furniture bending over.

-AAAAAAARGGHHH!

Michael ran to her side. His heart was pumping sunddenly scared.

-Nikita, what's wrong? Tell me! What's wrong?

She focused on the answer.

-My head... huunnnnffff... it's exploding!

Michael realized what was happening. He wanted this to happen, that she remembered things, he wanted this to be finished. He wanted_ his _Nikita back. And now he knew how to...

Unhesitatingly he wrapped her arm around his shoulders and supported her to a desk on the south corner of the house, her legs were almost hurling the floor beside him as she moan in pain.

-NIKITA, HANG ON!

Blur... Flash... Pain... Melted images passing in slow motion.

Foggy ones, short ones... ones she couldn't quite understand yet.

The pain that almost drived her insane, was getting worse by the second. The pressure on her head seemed like someone was holding a huge clamp over her brain and squeezing it. Groans of pain out her mouth louder.

Michael was trying to control what he was feeling seing her like this. Her body had started to shake against his as they fast walked. She was barely standing up, so pale. The absolute terror of losing her somehow took over him so strong, that it took all of his strength, just to focus on his current task. He fast rummaged inside a drawer and finally found the medical kit he was looking for.

-Hang on, honey! We'll get through this!

Using only his free arm, he opened the box and pulled out a tiny bottle. Fast filled its content into a syringe, took the air out and apllied into her vein neck with medical precision. Her eyes popped open in surprise as she felt the cold liquid spreaded down her veins. He tossed the syringe away, crossed her arms around her, waiting for its dangerous reaction.

- Trust me!... Breathe, baby! Just breathe!

Hurt... Blur... Pain... She tried focus on her breathing. Pain... Images... Screams... Cry... Bullets passing over her... Run!... Fear... Blur... Red... The loud sound of a beating raming her ears... _Was she bleading of them?_ No. It was her heart. Her heart beating out of control... more, more and more. _Hanger_... Black... Blur... Black...Real hanger...

"-WHAS IT ALL A LIE? WHERE IS MY FAAATHER?

-I'm the only family you got."

She was hyperventilating now in severe pain and she screamed a few times. Hands holding her tightly.

-SHhhhh... it's ok! it's ok. It will pass! I'm here. I'm here.

And then... all of a sudden, it all slowed down. Her heart beat, her pain... slowing... slowing... slowing. She felt so relaxed, so light... Her legs... like jelly. Nikita couldn't stand up anymore, she couldn't move anymore. Numbness took control of her and she crashed on her knees. Michael held her safely on his arms not allowing her to fall.

-What... what did you... ?

Her speach... dragging.

He gently lifted her up in his arms and crossed the room holding her tight. The drug mixed with the beer had a double effect. Michael knew it was a tiny risk she could overdose on it but, also, if it worked the right way, it would take her pain away even faster, relaxing her in full for what was about to come...

-Clonazepam. - He answerd.

She felt lighter, weaker and she tried to focus on what he had said... _Clonazepam?_

-A sedative?... - The drug was clearly sinking in, reducing her thinking abilities. -You... You drugged... me?... Damn you!

If he wasn't so worried about her, he could almost laugh. He still remembered her druging his tea so he wouldn't follow her on a mission, the time_ he _was hurt. Instead he smiled. Yes. She was coming back to him one way or the other.

-Yes, I took out your pain. - He said as he kindly layed her down on their bed and slide to her side...

Her breathing was slowing back to normal. The shaking had stoped. Her hair across the pillow, following the perfect curves of her body always had teased him. She was so beautiful.

Michael was still smiling down at her, turning her chin up to him. Nikita's breath hitched up as he moved closer and his eyes flirted down to her lips.

-Better? - His voice was soft and calm.

-Yes. - She whispered unable to move.

Leaning over her, he kissed her neck, finding its pulse point and sucking on it.

Nikita moaned in pleasure. He took his time kissing and sucking the tender skin of her neck that pulsed with each beat of his heart. Nikita let out a gasp. Michael smiled lightly, pleased. Then, ever so slowly, he worked his way down her chest planting a trail of wet, tender kisses lower and lower along her body.

His hands swept up the curve of her waist and brushed along the sides of her breast, sending a tingle of pleasure that run down her spine. She let out a soft breath and lulled her head back as he moved his hands and he pulled back the dark fabric covering her chest exposing her breats.

Resting her hands at her sides, she watched as he skimmed his hands along the edges of her breasts, circling them with his fingers. Softly kneading them as he moved up and licked them ever so slowly.

Nikita gasped in surprise as his lips surrounded her nipple and he sucked softly making her shiver and moan. He meet her mouth once again as he grabed her by the back of her neck. A long heartwarming kiss that made her want so much more. Both were starting breathing fast as the desire took hold of them.

Red... Blur... Dark... Dark house... Raid in Russia...

Alex was just a little girl whe she saved her on that massacre mission. Alex... She had gone so much because of her. She was her partner, her friend... almost her _daughter_. _Why had she hurt her like that? What was wrong with her? She should be locked again... _

-Nikita! Nikita! - He was whispering her name so far away. She opened her eyes. His hand enlaced on hers. He was on top of her this time, naked. Her bras was gone. - It's ok! I'm here, I'm right here!

He has been always there for her!

Blur... One by one images came triping painfully. Shaky images, small foggy ones... Their hugs, their kisses, their love... the worries, the fear of losing him.

Dizziness... Blur... White... Loneliness...

Nikita alone in the dark house, her heart racing as she kicked a box:

"-WHY AREN'T YOU HERE?

-Nikita... Focus! Prioritize!"

She opened her eyes and looked up into his eyes, they were concerned eyes. He had fresh wounds. Tears came on her eyes. _How could she have done that?_

-Oh, Michael... - She slowly raised her hand and caressed his bruised face. - I'm... _so..._ sorry.

-_Nikita_?... You remember us?

Nikita could feel the strumming of her steaming desire in the pit of her soul, as she eard the word "us". She wanted a hug, she needed it so bad. Nikita make an colossal effort from the groginess, wrapped her arms around him and felt his bare skin upon her.

As he took that for a "yes", joy and relieve fill every corner of his soul. He huged her tightly for a brief moment and then he stood up gazing at those beautiful brown eyes as he was looking for her approval to continue.

She averted his eyes embarrassed with what she had done. She tried to move up and away from his hold.

-DON'T! - His hold tightened. -Please don't do that. It's ok! It wasn't you.

Her body burned for his at the sight of him, standing naked before her, made her body grow even hotter. His penis hard as steel, pulsing with the need of taking her, as he was laying down her tighs really close to her wet entry. Teasing her. She wanted him, she needed him so much that it almost hurt.

He thanked the Evens that she was still wearing that underpants as he layed down on her for that hug because if she said "no", he didn't know if he could really hold him self. But then he felt her shaky, nervous fingers slowly trying to reach her panties. His hand stoped her.

-No! I'll do it.

He shifted, leaning up and guiding her legs further apart and sliped a hand inside her pants. His fingers worked quickly since he knew her lover weak spots so well. He rubbed her clit as he looked mesmerized with her beauty as she twisted and moaned with grunts of pleasure, louder and louder until the force of an orgasm hit her hard. Making her scream and arch her back.

-Aaaaahhhh...

Black... Blur... Shaky white memorys...

Birkhoff old cottage:

"...you're alowed to miss him, you know! But he's coming back. You two are like Bonnie and Clyde..." The pain of beeing alone, the hanger...

_Family_... Blur... Red... Family...

"-I started to forget what was like... having a family.

-You have a family, Michael... right here."

Back to reality. Michael had his head between her legs. There were no panties no more. Her legs well spread. She could feel his tongue savoring every inch of her entrance. Her hands instinctively grabbing at his hair, clutching him. Pleasure erupted in her strong, deep and she cried out in the overwhelming euphoria as he was stirring up her now soaking wet pussy pushing his tongue inside of her. Her heart beating like a wild drum.

-Ooooohhhh... Michaaaaael...

She squeezed her thighs against his head as he wouldn't stop, driving her almost insane with jolts and jolts of orgasms, that almost took her breath away.

-Aaaaaaahhh... Oooohh... Michael... aaaahhh... no more... pleeeeaaaseee... aaaaaaahh...

The last orgasm took her away... far away... she felt herself doving into a place of dreams. Flying away on a red dark sky, the feeling of numbeness everywhere. She looked down to a calm purple sea. She flew down, turn out it wasn't a sea, instade it was thousands and thousands of small images, memorys some blincking, some moving, some red, some blue flowing in an endless current. Birkhoff... Alex... Sean... Ryan... Bubles and bubles that slowly started raising up and gluing to her foot. Her leg... her thigh... pulling her down and down, drawning her, she felt a waive of information hit hard and suddenly millions of sensations run all over her: hanger, love, fear, hapiness, loneliness, bliss everything attached to a place, a name, a time, suddenly she knew everything! It was so clear now. She smiled for a brief instante just before she was pushed and shackled on a dark basement.

" ... I have _Evil _inside of me, Michael! - She felt herself saying.

-Maybe you do... - He was looking so hard to find the right words. -But that's just a part of you, it's not _all_ of you! And that's what _I love... all of you! _..."

That Evil had tooken over her. It made her hurt everyone she loved. She could never forgive her self. Sudenly all went numb. She dove out the slumber and face the reality.

Her body was shaking in pleasure through every vein and fiber of her beeing as she felt his cock thrusting against her. He was on top of her. Inside of her. His elbows beneath her arms holding her by her shoulders gazing at her as he slightly smiled at her, knowing that she was back with him again. He leaned into her ear.

-I love you...! - He whispered huskly.

The drug was working full time relaxing her so much, she almost felt she could fly if Michael wasn't on top of her. His thrusts... slow and gentle, giving her massive doses of pleasure all at once. Pleasure so hard, so deep, that was all she could focus. She was in total bliss. She couldn't focus in nothing else... His cock up and down deep inside her. She could fell his heart pounding against hers. That constante rhythm driving her mad.

-Please... honey... - He pleaded breathless. - Say it!

He had kept his thrusts languid, but then he picked up the pace, ramming harder into her and she could feel him going deeper into her body. The sensation was something she hadn't expected and her eyes rolled back as she felt the euphoria of yet another orgasm engulfing her, inpowering her, this one was more intense, more raw and more real…

She arched her back and stook her nails on his flesh, as she gasped breathless what she knew he wanted to ear:

- Aaaaaaaaaa... I... looove you too!

Grunting, Michael rested his head close to her neck as he pushed himself into her stronger and stronger. She felt the hot throbbing of his hardness pushing even deeper into her warm depths, time and time again. Up and down, sideways.

The rhythm became relentless, almost cruel. Harder and harder until he could no longer hold himself. He strongly intertwined her hands, merging their bodys together, as he exploded inside of her merciless.

-AAAAAAGH! NIKITAAAAAA!

She surprised him with a deep and passioned kiss as she felt her inner muscles contracting on their own accord, bucking her hips up into him, milking his seed deeper into her. She felt all warm and tingly. Her muscles pulsing strong around his dick making him come for a second time, flooding her complety even pouring out and both of them were overcome with a complete and utter bliss feeling.

It took Michael a long time to pull himself out of her, just feeling that beautiful woman gasping beneath him. He wanted to be there forever... between those tighs... feeling her warmth, her touch... like without her, he wasn't complete.

Nikita's mouth opened in a silent moan as she felt Michael's penis out of her and he layed down in silence by her side still holding her hand as he did.

-Nikita...? - He said after a while. He was looking up.

-Hmmmm - She hummed in response. Groginess and weariness was taking the best of her. This was a painfull, mindblowing, orgasmic experience for her. She was tired beyond words.

- How are you feeling? - His voice had a light concern tone but was calm.

-Hmmm... exhausted! You _finished me off_... - She smirked at him.

- _Several _times! - He grimmed. - I have to phone the Doc. Tell him the theory is right!

-Hanh?

-Never mind! I'll tell you later...

A yawn come from her mouth.

-Oh... ok.

-So... You remimbered everything?

-Hum...hum...

-Because if you _don't_... I can_ make you remimber _some more... - He teased smirking.

She leaned her head on his cheast, kissed his nipple and ran her fingers along his muscular torso.

-Yeah... I always knew you were a good lover...

She normaly wouldn't boost his ego so high so he wouldn't be full of himself around her. Maybe it was the drug talking and he wanted to ear some more.

-You did? Since when you knew that?

Her fingers stopped and leave it on his belly. That was a odd place for a hand.

Michael arched his neck and looked down, watching as she was deep asleep on his cheast. He smirked. Of course she had to sleep exactly now, leaving him hanging for an answer! He rolled his eyes. Typical. That was the Nikita that he knew.

With a little of footwork he managed to pull the bed sheet up and cover them up. He took special care covering her.

It was almost dinner time and all that exercise made him hungry beyond normal standarts but no matter what, there would'nt be a place in the world he would rather be, but there... with her on his cheast. His Nikita. Finally! He closed his eyes and, in no time, he followed her into the land of dreams hopping to once again to be with her ... even there.

-/-

**Sniff... Season finale... So sad about the waiting now. I think 3ºseason only starts like in October, right? Snifff... Oh well... **

**(Just one question: did anyone felt disappointed with the last "Homecoming"? Because I did... honestly I saw a lot of mistakes, and things I would do diferent! Like Percy's death. She saved him from Division, took him all the way up and them, almost acidently, threw him off the shaft? What was that? What about Michael's revenge, Owen's revenge. And what about the beautiful "Mikita" scene they were promising? A tiny litlle kiss on the sunset? Pleaaaase! Sorry guys... maybe it's just me. I'm too fired up kind of girl! I really didn't like that finale episode. Maybe I should do a story about that... I don't know.) **

**OH! You see this botton here, on the middle? Please click it! ;)**


End file.
